


Ghost Hunts

by alienspronkles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunters, Interrupting Sam Winchester, M/M, abandoned buildings, ghost - Freeform, ghost hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: After Jack and Connor decide to hang out with a friend of theirs for the night, he drags them to an abandoned building. And of course the abandoned building is haunted by a ghost.*Connor is crabsmasher's OC on TikTok
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Ghost Hunts

"I'm gonna kill this kid," Dean said with an obviously irritated tone as he paced back and forth across the library. 

"He's one minute late. Chill," Sam said with a glare before going back to reading the book in his hands. 

"Telling Dean to...chill as you call it...is like telling a fish to live without water," Castiel said to Sam. "It can't be done."

"I can so be chill," Dean said with a glare. 

"Oh really? Can you? I hadn't noticed," Castiel said with a glare. 

"I'm so close to locking you two in the dungeon," Sam said to himself, rubbing his eyes. 

Everyone's attention for drawn to Jack quickly coming down the stairs and going into the hallway. 

"Weird. The kid didn't even say hi," Dean said. 

"I'll go check on him, mostly because I wanna get away from you two," Sam said before getting up and leaving the library. 

Sam made his way down the hallway. He stopped outside Jack's door and knocked lightly. 

"Hey, Jack. It's Sam. Can I come in?" Sam asked before the door unlocked. 

Sam smiled before heading inside. He froze when he saw Jack sitting on the bed and using his phone as a mirror. 

"What happened?" Sam asked after seeing Jack's busted lip. 

"Nothing. I'm fine," Jack said quickly before the cut healed. "See? I'm fine." 

"Yeah. Okay. Sure. How'd the cut happen though?" Sam asked as he closed the door behind him. 

"Don't tell Dean," Jack said quickly. "Or Cas." 

"Okay. Promise. Just tell me what happened," Sam said. 

"Well..." Jack said awkwardly, trailing off. 

——

**a few hours earlier**

"Shouldn't we...not be exploring abandoned buildings at night?" Jack asked awkwardly as he walked up to the building. 

"Oh come on. It'll be fun," Eliot said with a smile. 

"Sorry, Eliot. But I have to agree with Jack on this one," Connor said, giving Jack a smile. "Abandoned buildings are bad."

"I watch the Ghostfacers. It'll be fine," Eliot said before heading inside. 

"Let's make sure Eliot doesn't do anything stupid," Connor said before holding his hand out for Jack to grab. 

Jack smiled before grabbing his hand and walking inside the abandoned building. The three of them almost immediately started coughing from the amount of dust in the air. 

Connor discretely pulled out an iron knife and glanced at it before putting it back in his pocket. He spun the iron ring on his finger as he walked through the hallway. 

"Are there any ghosts here?" Eliot called out awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Connor. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good. Just..." Connor said, looking over at Eliot before going back to Jack. "I don't like Eliot messing around here. But he's not going to leave and I don't want to see him get hurt so we're stuck here."

"I understand. Sam and Dean and Cas don't like ghosts either," Jack said awkwardly before freezing. "Not that ghosts exist or anything."

"Yeah," Connor said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ghosts totally aren't real."

Connor and Jack shivered when they felt the room get extremely cold, both of them knowing what was coming next. 

"I think there's a ghost somewhere. The Ghostfacers said the room gets cold when the ghost is near," Eliot whispered before walking into another room. 

Both Connor and Jack flinched when they heard a loud bang, them now seeing the door Eliot walked through now closed. 

"Eliot? Was that you or..." Connor asked awkwardly before trying to open the door. "Eliot! Eliot!"

——

**present**

"Woah. Is Eliot okay?" Sam interrupted. 

"Eliot's fine," Jack said, Sam sighed in relief. 

"What happened next?" Sam asked. 

——

**a few hours earlier**

"Eliot!" Connor yelled anxiously before hearing a thud coming from inside the room. 

Connor and Jack tried to see through the small window on the door. 

"The windows so dirty I can barely see anything," Connor said as he tried to see into the other room. 

"Let me try," Jack said. 

Connor nodded and moved out of the way. Jack put his face up against the glass. 

"I see him," Jack said, his eyes glowing orange slightly before fading. "He looks like he's unconscious."

"Look, Jack, I don't wanna tell you this but ghosts exist and there's one here," Connor said quickly. 

"I assumed that since the room got cold," Jack said awkwardly. 

"Wait, are you a hunter?" Connor asked awkwardly. 

"Are you?" Jack asked. 

Jack and Connor nodded awkwardly at each other. 

"We need to burn the body," Connor said. "But where is it?" 

"Sam taught me how to research," Jack said with a smile before pulling out his phone. 

"Okay," Connor said awkwardly as he looked around the hallway. 

"So apparently there was a riot here in the 50s and one of the patients...his body was never found," Jack said. 

"This is a big building," Connor said, fixing his beanie. "How are we gonna find a body in here? And that's even if the body is still here."

"I have an idea," Jack said with a smile. 

——

**present**

"What was your plan?" Sam asked as he ate a bag of chips in his hand. 

Sam offered some to Jack, who reached in and grabbed a fed. 

"My plan was to use my powers to...sense...where the body was," Jack said before eating a chip. 

"Did it work?" Sam asked. 

"Yes," Jack said with a smile. 

——

**a few hours earlier**

"I forgot how dusty abandoned buildings are," Connor said with an awkward smile. 

"Don't you go into abandoned buildings a lot? Because of being a hunter," Jack said. 

"I'm sort of retired. I take cases when I can but other than that, I'm a student at the college nearby," Connor said. "And working at the corner store keeps me busy too."

"Oh. Okay," Jack said. 

"What do you do?" Connor asked. "Is hunting a full time thing for you?"

"Yes," Jack said with a smile. "Except when I'm watching tv. I started watching a show on Netflix too."

"What's it called?" Connor asked with a smile. 

Before Jack could answer, both of them got startled when they saw a body on the floor. 

"I guess they didn't check the basement for the body," Connor said awkwardly. 

"Why not?" Jack asked, tilting his head slightly. 

"No idea," Connor said, rubbing his eyes. "We have a problem. We don't have anything to burn the body with."

"I think I can," Jack said awkwardly. 

"How?" Connor asked. 

——

**present**

"How did you do it?" Sam asked. 

"I used my powers," Jack said awkwardly. 

"You burned a body with your powers?" Sam asked. 

"Yes," Jack said with a smile. "It took me a few minutes though. But I eventually did it." 

"That's...impressive," Sam said with a smile. "You're really getting control of your powers."

"I am," Jack said with a smile. 

"So what happened after that?" Sam asked. 

"Not much," Jack said. "We went back upstairs and got Eliot back."

"So, wait," Sam said. "Did Connor see you use your powers?"

"No. He got thrown across the room by the ghost and then I burned the body," Jack said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"So...how did your lip get busted?" Sam asked awkwardly. 

"Oh. Right," Jack said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

——

**earlier**

"Wait, so what happened?" Eliot asked as he got up off the ground. 

"You tripped and hit your head," Connor said awkwardly. 

"Oh," Eliot said, rubbing his head still. 

"We should probably leave and go home," Connor said. 

"Yeah," Jack added. "We should."

Eliot nodded and walked out of the room as he rubbed the back of his head. 

"Thanks for saving me back there," Connor said with a smile. 

"Anytime," Jack said, smiling. 

"I'm inexperienced I guess. I haven't hunted in a while," Connor said. 

"You're not inexperienced. You're...You're rusty," Jack said, Connor smiling. 

Connor and Jack walked out of the building as they followed Eliot. Connor walked ahead slightly before hearing a thud behind him. 

"Are you okay?" Connor asked with a laugh, seeing Jack's getting up off the floor. 

"I'm fine," Jack said with a smile. 

"Your lip is busted," Connor said. 

"Oh," Jack said awkwardly. 

"Let me help you. I'm not good at a lot of things but I'm good at patching up wounds," Connor said with a smile as he put a cloth to Jack's lip. 

"Thanks," Jack said with a smile. 

——

**present**

"At least you can heal," Sam said. 

"Yeah," Jack said with a smile. 

"I'm glad you and your friends are okay," Sam said with a smile before walking towards the door. "And thanks, Jack."

"For what?"

"Distracting me from Dean and Cas," Sam said with a smile. "They've been irritating me for a while now."

Jack smiled as Sam left the room. He heard his phone go off and grabbed it. 

**Connor:** You're a fun hunting buddy. We should go on a hunt together. 

Jack smiled before responding. 

**Jack:** That'll be cool :)


End file.
